


Steve Rogers Headcanons and Imagines!

by TechnoMads



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoMads/pseuds/TechnoMads
Summary: A collection of anything I write involving our favorite golden boy!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Steve Rogers Headcanons and Imagines!

Cuddling Headcanons!

Let's be real here, Steve would be touch starved. Decades in ice and having a 2-week relationship in the 40s will do that to someone.

So the second you suggest it to Steve he cannot say "yes please" fast enough.

Bonus points if you tease him about how quick he was to accept.

He gets really blushy at the beginning of the relationship/friendship soon to turn into a relationship since he still isn't used to the idea of cuddling or being in such a romantic or intimate situation with someone.

Steve always makes sure to be respectful of boundaries while cuddling, and always asks beforehand if there are any areas you want him to avoid touching while cuddling with him.

He has the most gentle grasp around you once you start cuddling. It's warm, comforting, and makes you feel like the most precious thing in the world.

It's also a great feeling to lay your head on the dorito's chest. It's both strong and comfortable.

Steve is okay with practically any position for cuddles. You can sit on his lap, lay next to him, lay on him, just about anything really.

If he's more in need of comfort than usual cuddles, he'll ask to lay his head on your thighs, stomach, or chest.

Playing with his hair while cuddling is a great way to make him both get flustered and relaxed. Keep it up for a while and the super-soldier will soon be using you like a teddy bear while he sleeps away.

Steve also gets really loving while cuddling and loves leaving soft kisses on your forehead and whispering sweet nothings to you.

Please cuddle with him all the time it makes the golden boy feel so much serotonin, plus you get to feel his strong arms around you. It's a win-win situation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please consider checking out my other works and my commissions post on tumblr, or leaving a tip on my Paypal!  
> https://www.paypal.me/uwumads  
> https://technonewsie.tumblr.com/post/640545580559564800/commission-updates-new-commission-type-hi


End file.
